


Don't wait

by Shadowhunter24



Series: Rockstar Au [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Not Cheating, especially when referencing the pack, i know the relationships aren't talked about but they are there., it will all be explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: Edited: There apparently aren't as many mistakes as I thought there were. I'm still going through and editing them and I'll work on the Warlock series next. Hope you all like it. Also Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me and I hope to finish at least one series by next year. Thank you!
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale's Father/Talia Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Rockstar Au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518509
Kudos: 17





	Don't wait

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: There apparently aren't as many mistakes as I thought there were. I'm still going through and editing them and I'll work on the Warlock series next. Hope you all like it. Also Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me and I hope to finish at least one series by next year. Thank you!

Isaac sat on the bus tapping his pencil against his paper. “Hey Stiles mind coming here for a minute?”

Scott was asleep after having a long day lugging around stage equipment and he was sore and tired. Stiles and Isaac weren’t as sore but they were getting tired.

“Sure bud what’s up?” He asked as he sat down next to him.

“Okay so I know I chickened out months back with the whole proposal thing. But I’m thinking about doing it now but I wasn’t sure how.”

“You need my help figuring it out?”

“No not exactly I just need help setting it up. You see I’ve been working on this song and I want to do this big thing with it I just I don’t know.”

“I see. So you have jitters of singing in front of people at least solo, but you want to sing the song for Scott?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it.”

“Okay well instead of making it such a public thing we can get a reservation with just us Finstock and the Hales, even fly in dad and Melissa which would come to nine people.”

“That sounds nice.”

“The only problem we'd have is Talia though I’m sure we could find a way to work her in, I think it’s about time she spend a day or two with her kids on tour. Come on we should get some sleep.”

“Yeah you’re right I’m surprised Scott was able to get to sleep but then again with the full moon tomorrow it’s not a surprise.”

“Alright go cuddle with your lover get some sleep.” Stiles said chuckling and getting up heading to his room.

Isaac chuckled and went to Scott’s room taking off his shirt and pants climbing in next to him and smiling when Scott wrapped his arm around him.

~~~

Scott went to train with Cora and Derek and Stiles stayed with Isaac on the bus as he helped him with his song.

“Okay so we got the melody now we just need the lyrics.” Stiles said as he started strumming the tune and humming the melody.

“So what I have so far is, I know you’ve got a strong heart, It’s written in the stars, Behind the castle walls, You’ve hid your light, But when you let the past go, Your story unfolds, Look out your window, Into the night.” He said signing it quietly.

“Okay what about something like this. The darkness can be so lonely when your alone I’ll guide you with my bright light?”

“That’s good but how about this. The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own, I’ll be your compass so you’ll never be alone?” He said and smiled when they wrote that down.

They did that for a few hours each day until they got the entire song written. Isaac got more excited and nervous the more they wrote the song.

In between concerts they worked on the song and asked Danny to help them with an impromptu recording session so they could hear what the song sounded like.

Stiles helped with the beat playing his guitar in the back ground and Danny adjusted the song. They did that for a few hours a week until they got it right.

Stiles was in his room and sighed as he laid down checking his phone. He looked through a few things before he realized what day it was.

He blinked a few times and shook his head as he went to check his calendar before tears started welling in his eyes. He called his dad and sighed wiping at his eyes.

_“I was wondering when you would call.” He said quietly._

_“I’m sorry, I can’t believe that I almost forgot.”_

_“It’s alright, you don’t have to worry about it I don’t think she would mind.”_

_“I know but we’ve never missed it, I’ve never missed it no matter what I was doing.”_

_“I know so what were you doing?” His father asked as he poured himself a drink._

_“Well I’ve been helping Isaac with a little project of sorts and we lost track of time. I just got back to the bus a few minutes ago I left my phone here to charge.” He said sighing as he stared at the ceiling._

_“That’s interesting, I’m guessing you’re not going to tell me what he’s doing because you can’t or you simply want to keep me in suspense.”_

_“A little of both I don’t want to jinx anything. Anyway you think mom would like what we’ve done?”_

_“She’d love it, probably would’ve done things differently and Isaac would’ve been part of the family sooner, but I think she’d be glad about how we’ve turned out.”_

_“I think so too, she probably would’ve found out and had Lahey locked away long ago.”_

_“That sounds like your mother, she’d be able to help you with your abilities too.”_

_“Even if she didn’t have magic herself?”_

_“Well you’re mother was a peculiar women even before the sickness got too much. I wouldn’t be surprised if that’s where you got it. She’d call you her special little boy. I thought that was because it took so long for us to have you and with all the other issues maybe not.”_

_“Mom was a pretty great person I miss her everyday especially since Derek and I got together. I wish they could’ve met.”_

_“She would’ve liked him ya know? I think her and Talia would’ve been a force of nature.”_

_“They so would, if they both had a hand in something they would’ve been a force to reckon with.”_

_“I know this isn’t as long as usual but you should get some sleep you sound beat.”_

_“It’s Isaac and the concerts it’s a lot to do.” He said running his hand over his face. “Happy birthday mom.”_

_“Happy birthday Claudia.” Noah said smiling before he hung up pouring out his untouched drink and heading up to bed._

~~~

Stiles woke up the next morning rubbing his eyes before he sat up and grabbed his phone looking at the time.

Stiles had forgotten to pick up his prescription for Adderall and it had been two days since he last had one. He groaned rubbed at his face before heading to the kitchen hoping some coffee would help.

He was normally very on top of it but with everything going on he didn’t realize he was out. He had a supply for three months at a time so it normally wasn’t that big a deal.

Well now he was out and he hadn’t told anyone and even Finstock believed him when he said he had enough. He’s just glad that he wasn’t a werewolf.

He sighed and shook his head as he took a breath heading out to the others getting coffee. “Afternoon sleepy head.” Finstock said smirking at him.

“Dude you look beat, please tell me Derek isn’t in your room.” Scott said groaning and wrinkling his nose lightly.

“No Scotty he’s not I stayed on the phone with dad last night after we got back.” He said taking a sip of his coffee as realization dawned on Scott.

“Is it really already that time?” He asked having lost track as well.

“Yeah I didn’t realize it either.” He said looking at Isaac as he raised an eyebrow.

“It was moms birthday yesterday dad and I have this tradition where I call him no matter where I am, we talk about our day and then about mom some and when we hang up we tell her happy birthday.” He said as he sat down.

“If I’d have known we would’ve come back sooner.” Isaac said as he looked down at his hands.

“Isaac, it’s not your fault I didn’t know until about ten minutes after we went to bed I wasn’t paying attention. Besides we still talked I didn’t miss it and we still told her happy birthday.” Stiles said kneeling in front of him.

He sighed and nodded as he pushed back his tears. “Okay if you say so.”

“I do, now what do we have on the agenda for today?” He asked looking at Bobby.

“You can go have a day in the city, today’s a lazy day, although you will have to make an appearance tonight at a festival of sorts.” He said as he ate his food.

“You got it coach!” They said in unison before they ran to their rooms chuckling.

Stiles took a breath when he was alone and started trying to find clothes to wear. He got his outfit for that night set up before getting his outfit for the day.

~~~

He got dressed and went out with the love birds before he left them and tried to get to a library getting caught in the crowds.

Stiles sighed and shook his head before he went to get some food being extremely hungry he got different snacks and ate them on his way to the library. He’d finished all of them before he got there and dusted off his hands as he walked in looking at the medical section about different ADHD symptoms.

He looked at different medications to take for it and what to take in place of it if pregnant. He didn’t know why but he was curious and was glad that he’d taken his phone and typed out words to look up later before dozing off.

He’d been nodding off for a while before a librarian came up next to him. “Sir is there someone we can call for you?” He asked squatting down looking at him.

“Huh.. what?” He asked rubbing his eyes. “Oh sorry I must’ve nodded off.”

“That’s alright we don’t mind.” He said tilting his head and looking at him. “You’re Stiles Stilinski aren’t you?”

Stiles sighed and looked at him taking off his sun glasses. “Yeah I am just please don’t make a big deal about it.”

“You got it sir.” He said smiling. “I’m Josh, it’s an honor to meet you.” He said a smile on his face.

“Thanks but I’m no one special.” He said shrugging as he got up.

“You have a friend with ADHD or you thinking about changing careers?” He asked as they walked to the front of the library.

“I actually have it I’ve gained control over it and my Adderall helps but I’ve been off it for about two days.” He said groaning. “Please keep that to yourself, my best friend doesn’t know nor does my boyfriend, my dad, my brother not even our manager knows.”

“Okay, okay no one will hear it from me.” He said holding up his hands, “Although I suggest you get some quick I’ve read about the effects of going without it.”

“Yeah I’ll do that as soon as I can or I’ll get my manager too which ever it comes to first.”

“That’s good you need to stay on those. So going back to my original question do you want me to call anyone?”

“Uh.. no it’s alright I’ll call Bobby see if he can get me a ride.” He said seeing the time. “Along with my clothes.”

“I’ll wait with you until they get here.” He said as he headed to the back. “I’m the only one here anyway we’re closing up for the night.”

“I see, so Josh what made you become a librarian?”

“My parents were avid book lovers and so was I growing up, I was a barista for a while but it never felt right and there was a spot opening here so I applied and got the job.” He said shrugging. “You want some coffee?”

“That’d be great thank you.” He said as he put his phone away after getting confirmation from Bobby.

“Yeah it’s quiet and I’m usually always busy whether it be shelving books or filling orders.” He said as he handed him a cup.

“Sounds peaceful yet stressful.” He said chuckling as he took a sip.

“I guess but it’s just the right amount of adventure for me.” He said making his own coffee. “Mind if I ask you some questions?”

“I’ll give the best answers I can.” He said leaning against the counter.

“Okay so there’s this rumor going around that you have a brother? It was published in a small paper but no one can seem to get a clear answer.”

“That’s Isaac Lahey, formerly, our dad got permission to adopt him even if he is in his mid twenties.” He said shrugging.

“Does he have any plans to woo McCall?” He asked raising an eyebrow. “Someone saw him in a jewelry shop a while ago.”

“Yes but no ones supposed to know the only ones that do are me and Isaac.” He said and Josh nodded closing his lips.

“Got it, so what’s it like living on a bus?”

“It’s difficult sometimes, but we make do. We each have our own spaces although Scott and Isaac are usually always together.” He said chuckling. “But it’s good staying in a hotel when we can.”

“That sounds fun you all seem really close.”

“Scott and I have been best friends since we were in diapers, Isaac just kinda showed up in high school and it never seemed weird with him. Bobby Finstock was our high school lacrosse coach. He was sure Isaac would get a scholarship for lacrosse.” He said chuckling.

“I wish I had fond memories of high school.”

“Why don’t you?”

“Well I always hung out with the cheerleaders and guys didn’t take to kindly to that anyway I was made fun of for liking to read no matter what it was. So I was labeled the geeky gay kid. Which I guess turned out to be partially true.”

“I had a guy like that in my school he turned out to be one of the gayest people I know.” They both laughed and talked for a while longer exchanging numbers as someone took pictures from outside.

“My rides here.” Stiles said looking at his phone. “Hey if you’re ever in Beacon Hills look me up.”

“I might just do that.” He said waving to him as Stiles stopped by the door. “You forget something?”

“There’s this guy I know and he keeps complaining about being single he seems like your type and vice versa anyway here’s his number text him or call him his names Theo.” He said waving goodbye after he took the number jogging to the limo.

Josh looked after him and blinked before shaking his head and calling his sister. “Brittney you will not believe what just happened.”

“Have you been in the library all day?” Finstock asked as he got in the car.

“Kinda, I ate before I got here speaking of which do we have time to stop for something on the way there? I’m starving.” He said as Finstock glared at him.

“Have you kept up with your medicine?” He asked narrowing his eyes.

Stiles blinked at him trying to will his heart beat to slow down. “Yeah.” He said knowing the others would hear the lie.

“How long have you been off them?” Scott asked crossing his arms.

“Only two days. I didn’t realize I was low and we didn’t have the time to get them.” He said sighing.

“Does Derek know?” Isaac asked knowing they tell each other everything.

“No I was the only one until I told the librarian and now you guys.” He said knowing they would be mad.

“You told a stranger before you told us?” Scott asked glaring at him.

“It slipped out alright.” Stiles said sighing as he grabbed his clothes and started changing.

They sat in silence and Bobby had the driver stop to pick up the pills or at least some until they had a chance to get his prescription filled. He took one and sighed knowing it wouldn’t work right away before they got to the red carpet smiling at everyone.

~~~

Stiles promised them that he’d be sure to be more responsible and ended up telling Derek and sighed knowing he was upset. A month later they had time off and were able to schedule flights for those that needed it and set up reservations.

Stiles was sitting on his bed sighing because he could no longer fit in his pants. Well he could but it was tight and not comfortable.

He finally caved and used his magic still not sure how or why he had it and stretched his waist band before he got dressed and went to help Isaac.

“Hey you okay?” He asked as he walked in.

“Nervous.” He said as he looked at himself in the mirror. “What if he says no?”

“Isaac, Scott loves you. You two have been together since high school. If he didn’t he would’ve said something a long time ago.” He said turning him around to fix his tie. “Besides if he does I’ll let Cora take care of him.” He said smirking as it got a laugh out of him.

“Okay, okay. That’s not what I expected to hear but I like it.” He said as they looked at each other in the mirror.

“Now you ready to head out and finally ask the man of your dreams to be your husband?” He asked smirking at the blush that crept across his face.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He said smiling before they walked out meeting up with Laura and Cora.

“Where’s Scott?” Cora asked raising an eyebrow.

“He’s with Bobby, they had to pick up Melissa.” Stiles said as a car pulled up and Talia stepped out brining her luggage with her.

“Mom!?” Cora yelled before running over to her and hugging her as Laura tried to run without falling in her heels.

“So glad you could make it Talia.” Stiles said walking over to them. “Well it’s been a few years since I’ve spent sometime on the road it was about time.”

~~~

They all got there before Noah came up and hugged them both. “Okay either something drastic happened and they’re all quitting or it’s something happy.” He said as he talked with Bobby and Mr. Hale.

“Well as far as I know they haven’t planned on quitting.” Bobby said taking a sip of his champagne.

“Same on my end I’ve asked them what it’s about but they say they have no idea. But they are my kids so they could be hiding the truth.” Mr. Hale said looking at them.

They sat down and ate talking excitedly sharing stories about their childhood and Melissa embarrassed Scott as much as she possibly could.

After desert Stiles stood up after looking at Isaac and tapped his glass. “Okay I know I didn’t tell you why we were doing this but for good reason. Isaac would like to perform a song that he wrote for a special someone.” Stiles said as he walked to the front of the room grabbing his guitar.

Stiles whispered to him and covered his mouth as they brought out two stools. He sat down and willed his stomach to settle as he was feeling queasy.

He sat down and started strumming the tune that they’d worked on for weeks.

Isaac looked at their family most of them having an idea of what was about to happen. “This ones for you Scott.”

_“I know you’ve got a strong heart_

_It’s written in the stars_

_Behind the castle walls_

_You’ve hid your light.”_

Isaac sang as he stood in the small room strumming along with Stiles. They had it to where Stiles would pick up where he left off when he walked to Scott.

_“But when you let the past go_

_Your story unfolds_

_Look out your window_

_Into the night.”_

Stiles looked worse for wear and the others were getting concerned but he waved off their concerns as he stood up walking around a bit.

_“The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own I’ll be your compass so you’ll never feel alone.”_

Scott was on the edge of his seat mesmerized by Isaac’s movements and voice moved with emotion that he’d written a song just for him.

_“Don’t wait for the world to be ready_

_Who says you can’t explore?_

_Who says you can’t explore?_

_Don’t wait for the world to be ready_

_Find what you’re looking for_

_Find what you’re looking.”_

Isaac closed his eyes and took a breath before he looked at Scott with a look that held all the emotion he was feeling right now along with how he felt about Scott.

_“Are the monsters in your head now?_

_Stare them all down_

_If they come back around_

_You’ll be alright._

_And when the journey gets tough_

_Just know that you’re enough_

_You’re like a warrior_

_Keep up the fight.”_

Every one knew that Scott had a hard time adjusting at first and was slightly embarrassed but only because he knew half the room could tell how excited he actually was.

_“The darkness can be such a lonely place on your own_

_I’ll be your compass so you’ll never feel alone.”_

The world melted away around Isaac as he walked to Scott standing a few feet in front of him. 

_“Don’t wait for the world to be ready_

_Who says you can’t explore?_

_Who says you can’t explore?_

_Don’t wait for the world to be ready_

_Find what you’re looking for_

_Find what you’re looking for.”_

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he finished the rest of the song.

_“Don’t, don’t, don’t wait_

_Don’t you wait no_

_Don’t, don’t, don’t wait_

_“Don’t, don’t, don’t wait_

_Don’t you wait no_

_Don’t, don’t, don’t wait."_

He smiled at him and took off the guitar setting it down as he pulled Scott up so they were only inches apart as he got quieter while singing.

_“Don’t wait for the world to be ready_

_Who says you can’t explore?_

_Don’t wait for the world to be ready_

_Find what you’re looking for_

_Find what you’re looking for._

_Don’t wait for the world to be ready_

_Who says you can’t explore?_

_Who says you can’t explore?_

_Don’t wait for the world to be ready_

_Find what you’re looking for_

_Find what you’re looking for.”_

Stiles played the last few cords before he took off the guitar and ran to the bathroom with Derek following after him. They could still hear what was being said.

“Scott McCall you have been my best friend my lover my worst enemy at times but through it all you’ve always been you.” Isaac said cupping his cheek. “You have made me happy on my worse days even been the cause of some of those.” As he said that Scott pouted lightly and Isaac smiled.

“I know that doesn’t sound right, but it’s true you’ve been my confidant, my sounding board, my everything.” He said kissing his hands.

“I want to repay that favor and no longer wait for the world to be ready.” He said before getting on a knee with the others gasping behind them.

“Today I would like to ask you, Scott McCall, if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband for as long as you’ll have me?” He said holding out the ring he had in his pocket.

Scott looked down at him before pulling him up into a kiss smiling and wrapping his arms around him. “I take that as a yes?” Isaac said as they pulled back.

“Of course you idiot I love you. I can’t wait till I’m able to call you mine forever.” He said as Isaac slipped the ring on his finger.

“Well it’s about time!” Melissa shouted smiling from her place beside Noah. “I knew the day you went to prom you were gonna end up together.”

They all congratulated them and hugged each other with the two of them smiling like a pair of fools.

~~~

Stiles had started feeling queasy right as they started to play but didn’t want to ruin the big day. He stayed back away from Isaac moving a little as he tried not to toss what he had for dinner.

When they were done he ran to the bathroom before tossing his dinner into the toilet. He groaned as he leaned his head against the tank as Derek came in behind him.

“You okay?” He asked kneeling beside him and feeling his forehead.

“I think it’s a stomach bug or something I’ll be fine in a couple days and I’ll have Melissa check me out while she’s here I haven’t been feeling the best for a few days.”

“You’re not off your meds again are you?” He asked not wanting to upset him.

“No Derek I promised I’d stay on top of them I don’t break my promises.” He snapped before he sighed leaning against the bathroom stall.

He grabbed a small mouth wash bottle before gurgling some. “Come on we should get back.”

“Hey don’t tell anyone about this not right now I don’t want to worry them.” Stiles said as he stood up leaning against Derek a little.

“Okay but if it’s serious you need to tell someone.”

“We’ll see what Melissa says.” He said nodding as they walked back into the room and felt a little better but didn’t move much not wanting to do it in front of everyone.


End file.
